Aph Rare Pair Week 2016
by AnonymousUser3426
Summary: Hello, I am participating in this year's Aph Rare Pair Week with these prompts: sports, dawn and dusk, water, culture, refreshment, it's history, and gold. Have fun! Contains crackships, and I am not at all sorry. There is: RomaDen/Denmano, Engmano, CanUkr, AmeIta, BelHun, CanAus, and FraPol/PolFra.
1. Day 1 - RomaDen: Sports

**A/N: Tag is a sport now, shush.**

* * *

"And...surprise!"

"Ack! What the hell?!" Romano hissed as a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who!"

"Ugh." He decided to humor him a bit. "Is it Veneziano?"

"Nope!"

"Potato bastard?"

"Nuh uh!"

"Spain?"

"Not even close!"

"Um..." Romano facepalmed. "I give up."

"Hej!" Denmark popped up in front of him. "It's me!"

"Lovely."

"Aw, you don't sound very happy to see me!" he whined. "How about this?" He placed a HUGE crate of tomatoes in front of him.

"Holy shit! Grazie!" Romano cracked it open, nearly swan-diving into it.

"No no no no no!" He pulled him back. "First, this."

"Oh, fine!" He kissed his cheek quickly before going back to the box.

"Aw, come on! You missed!" Denmark yanked him back, kissing him on the lips fully. He dropped one tomato on the ground and squished the other, surprised.

"Oh damn..." Romano gasped. "That was..."

"Awesome?"

"I-I guess..." He looked at the mess of juice and seeds in his hand. "Oi, look what you did!"

"Ha!"

"Oh, you think this is funny?!" He smacked him on the face.

"Ew!" Denmark screeched.

"Now THAT'S funny!" Romano ran off with an angry Dane on his heels.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU!"

"Catch me if you can!" he teased, hiding under one of Sweden's chairs.

"Ugh...where'd he go?" He looked around. "I wonder where my little Roma could be..."

Romano covered his mouth to muffle his giggles. "Idiot totally knows where I am."

"Maybe he's gone forever," he said sadly. "I could always go out with Norway..." The chair twitched. "I'll keep looking." He threw back the curtain. "Nope." He searched the whole room, scratching his head. "Huh."

"Bastard," Romano whispered.

"Unless..." Denmark pulled him out from underneath the chair by his legs.

"Aah!" he squealed.

"Got you!" He ruffled his hair. "Nowhere to run!"

"Put me down, put me down!"

"Never! You're my prisoner now!" He dug his fingers into his sides, laughing maniacally.

"B-bahahahastard, stop that!" Romano squirmed out of his grip, dashing under the chair again.

"Get back here!" Denmark squeezed under after him, causing the chair to tip and fall. One of the legs detached, lying in the middle of the room.

Silence.

"DENMAAAAARRRRRK!" a deep voice boomed, shattering their souls to the core.

"Shit!" Romano and Denmark fled the house from the inevitable Swede's anger.


	2. Day 2 - Engmano: Dusk and Dawn

Dusk and dawn.

"Bastard, you added too much salt again!" Romano threw the scone down.

"My apologies!" England picked it up, examining it. "You're probably right..."

"Hey, don't look so down!" He patted him on the back. "You're getting a hell of a lot better, and that's all that really matters!"

"I suppose so..." He tossed the tray aside with a frown. "I'll try again."

"I'll be waiting." He sat back down, fiddling with his hands. _How'd I wind up with someone like him?_ He closed his eyes, memories washing over him.

England always treated Romano so kindly, so sweetly. He acted as if he were a porcelain doll, something worthy of protection. Was it a little too much? Maybe. But he secretly loved it.

Part of the reason was probably because he didn't want someone to leave him again, so he spoiled him like crazy. Romano refused most of it, not wanting to take advantage of him. He wasn't that kind of person.

England always tried his hardest to keep his tsundere boyfriend happy, sometimes putting him before himself. Once he nearly burnt his eyebrows off trying to make pasta. He laughed for weeks.

Italy wasn't jealous at all, he had potato bastard to keep him company. He was ecstatic that Romano had found someone, even if it was the black sheep of Europe. Potato bastard, however, wasn't as pleased. He was convinced his love was all an act, and he was just trying to gain something from him.

Romano knew it wasn't an act, it was all real. Too real, as a matter of fact. England was too perfect for someone like him, he probably deserved better. He was always living in the shadow of his younger brother, but not anymore.

 _"Watch where you're going, ba-oh mio dio!"_

 _"Eh?" England rubbed his head, standing up quickly. "Bloody hell, that hurt..."_

 _"Ah!" Romano scrambled away with a squeak._

 _"What on Earth?" He looked up, meeting the frightened Italian's eyes. "South Italy?"_

 _"S-stay back!" he warned._

Romano shook his head, chuckling to himself. He'd never been so glad to run into somebody in his entire life. It only escalated from there, visiting houses, touring their countries, and then that party at the World Meeting that left them drunk out of their minds. America found them kissing deeply in the closet, who took a picture and ran off laughing. Bit of an odd way to start a relationship, but it was okay.

"Done!" England set the fifth batch of scones down. "I decided not to use any salt at all!"

"Whatever floats your boat, bastard." Romano hesitated for just a bit as he lifted one to his lips, but his eyes widened as soon as his teeth sank into the scone.

"That bad, huh? I guess I'll try again tomorr-"

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Romano cheered, jumping up onto the table. "You've really outdone yourself this time!"

"R-really?" Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes. "I'm so glad!" He threw his arms around the other country, setting him down. "I-I love you, Lovi."

"I um..." he smiled faintly, "I love you too...Arthur..."

Dusk and dawn. Maybe they're not so different after all.


	3. Day 3 - CanUkr: Water

"Oh dear..." Ukraine peeked out of the car, glancing around worriedly. "I'm scared."

"Don't be, my maple leaf. Come here, it's okay." Canada took her hand, helping her down. "It'll be alright, I'm always here for you."

"Thank you, Metʹyu." She wrapped the towel around herself tightly.

"No problem, Katyusha. Let's go have some fun!" He lead her out there clad in red swim shorts with a maple leaf on the front. "What would you like to do?"

"Could we sit for a little while?" she asked shyly.

"Sure!" He lead her underneath an umbrella with a smile. "I heard the Axis and Allies are here!"

"Oh...my brother is here?" she sighed.

"Yes, he is. I'll be here for you no matter what." Canada placed his hand over hers. "I believe in you, Kat."

"Thank you..." Ukraine looked down at the bikini that matched her flag's colors. "I think I'm ready."

"No pressure." He helped her up again, nodding once. "You can do this."

"I can, can't I?" They waded into the water, recoiling at the temperature. "Oh, it's a little cold!"

"So it is!" He proceeded with a chuckle. "We'll adjust."

"Okay..." She glanced down at her huge breasts. "I'm not a very strong swimmer with these, they weigh me down a lot."

"That's okay, I'm still here for you!" Canada let out a groan of frustration when the other countries glanced over.

"Hey, bro!" America called.

"Merde," he muttered.

"Oh, Mattieu! I didn't know you had a lady friend with you!" France started making his way over.

"M-Metʹyu?" Ukraine hid behind him. "I'm starting to regret this!"

"Bonjour, mon cher!" She whimpered, clutching his arm tighter.

"Papa-"

"What a beautiful woman you are!" He immediately glanced at her breasts. "That's a bit unusual."

"P-please go away," she stuttered.

"Shy, are we? I like that." He took a step forward.

"L-leave m-me alo-"

"She said go away!" Canada shouted.

"Mattieu?" France tilted his head.

"Stop making her uncomfortable, Papa!"

A shadow suddenly blocked out the sun. "What was that?"

"Oh mon dieu." France cowered away as Russia stared down at him.

"Is someone making my sister uncomfortable?" His eyes gleamed with anger.

"Um, non! I was just-"

"Watch out," he hissed, picking him up by the arm. "Don't you mess with my sem'ya. Ever."

"We're out of here!" Canada pushed past them angrily, dragging Ukraine with him. "Unbelievable."

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble, Met'yu," she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I ruined the beach for you..." Tears welled up in her eyes as she sniffed.

"No way! Who needs the beach, anyways? As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." He set her in the passenger seat. "Want to go to my place?"

"Yes please." She nodded with a small smile.

"Here we go." They drove off into the sunset, just talking and laughing with each other.


	4. Day 4 - AmeIta: Culture

"AH!" Italy hid under the chair, whimpering. "It's so loud!" Fireworks boomed in the distance, and he covered his ears. "Scary!"

"Ha! This is great!" America yelled from outside. "Right, Italy? Italy? Dude?" He looked around. "Where'd he go?"

"Oh mio dio..." He peered out as a pair of shoes made their way in his field of vision.

"Italy? What are you doing under there?" He kneeled down to peer underneath the couch.

"N-nothing!" he laughed nervously, jumping and hitting his head when more fireworks went off.

"Bro...are you scared?" America held out his hand. "Come on out."

Italy took his hand slowly, sliding out. "Mi dispiace..."

"Aw, don't worry about it!" He pulled him into a hug. "The hero is here for you!" He held him out at arms length. "Why didn't you just tell me you were afraid?"

"I thought...you'd call me a baby."

"No way! Actually, hold on." He ran outside, jumping onto the table. "Hey, guys! Call 'em off, okay?" The noises stopped immediately. "Thank you!"

"Eh?" Italy peered outside. "It's over?"

"It's over," America nodded. "Come here, I wanna show you something." He stuck a small stick in his hand.

"What's this?"

"Watch." He took out a lighter.

"Ah!" Italy jumped back.

"Hold up!" He took his hand. "Do you trust me?" He nodded slowly. "Good, don't you worry." He lit the stick carefully.

"Ah! Ooh..." He watched the sparks shoot off of it, smiling slightly. "It's pretty..."

"You might like this one better." America lit another with his, this one producing green sparks instead of yellow.

"My favorite color!" Italy waved it around slightly. "What are these things?"

"Sparklers," he replied. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah!" He frowned when they burned out. "Aw..."

"Look!" America pointed to hundreds of boxes. "Huh? Huh?"

"Ooh, perfect!" He threw the burned-out sticks to the side. "Happy birthday, America."

"Thanks, babe."


	5. Day 5 - BelHun: Refreshment

"I never thought there'd be anybody else in my life that I loved like brother," Belarus whispered. "Chasing after someone else is a lot different. It's sort of...refreshing, in a way."

"Hm? Oh, szia Fehéroroszország!" a brunette woman called.

She immediately sat up straighter. "V-Vitaju, Vienhryja..."

"What have you been up to lately?" Hungary bounded over.

"W-well, I'm not chasing big brother anymore," she frowned.

"Really? Why? Did he get a restraining order?"

Belarus snorted. "No, that's never stopped me before. Actually, it's because I found somebody else. I feel like I'm betraying him in a way..."

"Oh, you're not betraying him! He'll be happy for you!" She clasped her hands together. "Who is it?"

"Oh, um..." She looked away.

"Do I know him?"

"Her," she corrected.

"Her, right." She pursed her lips. "Liechtenstein?"

"She's a sweet girl, but no." Belarus rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Belgium?" Hungary guessed.

"No."

"Seychelles?"

"Nope."

"Taiwan?"

"Nuh uh."

"...Ukraine?"

"No way!"

"Vietnam?"

"Uh uh."

"That doesn't really leave anyone left," Hungary murmured. "

Who haven't I guessed yet? I wonder..."

"W-well, I have to go now! See you tomorrow!" Belarus quickly ran in the opposite direction, headed for Russia's house.

"Alright?" She shook her head. "That girl is strange..."

"BIG BROTHER! BIG BROTHER!"

"AH! GO AWAY!"

"Nyet, wait! I need help!"

Russia skidded to a stop, turning around hesitantly. "Help...?"

"Help with romance," she nodded.

"Stay away!" He backpedaled thirty feet away.

"No, I like someone else!" she called.

"Eh?" He made his way back slowly, tilting his head with a confused expression. "Someone...else...?"

"Yes brother, someone else." She shifted her feet nervously. "Are you upset with me...?"

"Upset with you? Nyet! I'm just glad to get you off my ba-I mean, I'm glad that you found someone!"

"But brother, what if she doesn't love me?" Belarus wiped her eyes. "I'll be alone again..."

"You'll never be alone, you have us." Russia pulled her into a hug. "You don't have to worry about that. And if she doesn't like you, then she doesn't know what she's missing. You're beautiful, and you should only let someone dear to you do something to show it."

"Okay..." She kissed his cheek quickly before running off, eager to go to bed for the night.

"Mmwha?" Belarus murmured, looking around in the dark. The clock read that it was two in the morning.

"BELARUS!"

"Huh?" She sat up, slowly turning to the door. "Who would knock on my door this late at ni-oh." She took a deep breath as she walked down the hall, opening the door at the end.

"Belarus, Belarus! I just realized!" Hungary panted. "Got here as fast as I could!"

"Hmph, why waste your breath just to say you despise me and no longer want to be my friend?" She tried closing the door again, only for a foot to hold it open. "Go away!"

"No! I need to talk to you!" She shoved her way in, grabbing her hand. "I-"

"Don't say it! I know you hate me! Just get the hell out of-"

"Szeretlek!" she yelled.

"Wh-what?" Belarus stammered, already knowing basic Hungarian.

"SZERETLEK!" Hungary shouted, slamming her lips against hers.

"Ja..." she backed away, swallowing, "ja ciabie kachaju."


	6. Day 6 - CanAus: It's History

"An acquaintance of mine enjoys his new automobile you made," Austria remarked off-handedly.

"Oh, I'm so glad he likes it!" Canada smiled. "Austria...?"

"Ja?"

"I'm nervous," he whispered.

"You are? For what?" He looked up.

"The Winter Olympics...am I just being a baby?"

"What?! No way!" Austria made his way over. "You're not a baby at all!"

"But...but I'm all nervous!" Canada shivered

"So what? Everyone has to be nervous! I'm nervous too, you know..." He glanced down at his feet.

"You are?" He sat straight up. "Really?"

"Of course! You know sports aren't my thing! I get tired just from walking!"

"That's alright," Canada nodded.

"Really?" Austria asked hesitantly.

"Yes." He gave him a gentle smile.

"I'm happy. What's your favorite game in the Olympics? Hockey?" He tilted his head.

"Actually, I like curling!" he beamed.

"Oh?"

"Yes! I know you like it, too." Canada grinned to himself.

"Well, I do have a passion for winter sports such as you do, I suppose." Austria smiled back.

"Yeah. I'm glad we have such a close relationship, Austria." He stood up, pecking a quick kiss on his lips.

"Wha?" He covered his mouth, blushing a bit. "I...I'm glad too..."

"Yay!" he practically sang. "I...I love you..."

"Ich liebe dich auch...want to go to one of my Canadian Study Centers?" he asked timidly.

"Do I!"


	7. Day 7 - FraPol: Gold

"Oh, try it like this!" Poland pulled France's hair into a ponytail, tying it back with a baby blue ribbon.

"Hmm?" He touched it. "Très bien!"

"Perfect!" He patted his head. "I gotta admit, I'm totally jealous of your hair! Just look at those luscious locks!"

"I guess it is nice, isn't it? Remember my secret?"

"L'oreal Paris!" they sang at the same time.

"You're amazing!" Poland petted his hair like he was a puppy. "Just like your hair!"

"I guess so!" France patted his hand. "But what about yours, cher?"

"What about me?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"Your hair!" He gestured to it. "I love it!"

"Why? Isn't yours, like, better?" He glanced down.

"No, I don't think so. I like it the way it is! Shining like the sun!"

"Yours is spun gold!" Poland twirled it between his fingers. "Literally!"

"You're too kind." France actually looked a little shy.

"You're blushing!" he shouted.

"Am not!" He covered his face.

"Are too!" he sang. "You're so cute!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Nooooo!" He finally took his hands away, face glowing like a Christmas tree.

"It's fun teasing you!" Poland giggled. "You're so cute!"

"'M not cute," France muttered. "Don't say that..."

"But it's true! You're, like, way cooler than me!" He smiled gently, rubbing his back. "Przepraszam, really."

"Je te pardonne," he grinned. "Maybe I am a little..."

"Aha, I knew it!" he cheered. "You are!"

"Hey, you're cuter!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"That's it!" France growled, scooping him up. "I'm going to show you the power of L'oreal Paris!" Poland squealed as he was carried into the bathroom.


End file.
